For You HunHan GS Drabble
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: apapun itu... bahkan mata ini aku akan berikan kepadamu... GS RATE : T


"FOR YOU…"

MAIN CAST : HUNHAN

RATE : T

AUTHOR : Y.P PARK MI CHAN (FB : PUTERI MAULIDAWATI IKHSAN, FFN : Y.P PARK MI CHAN)

GENRE : ROMANCE, GENDERSWITCH

LENGTH : DRABBLE

Mata sayu itu menatap dalam yeoja yang ada di taman tersebut, yeoja itu duduk sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya membuat dia gugup. Angin menerpa rambut blondenya dan menerpa kulit pucatnya, entah kenapa dia menjadi gugup ketika melihat wajah mungil itu.

Mungkin kah dia menyukaiku ? itu pikiran seorang Oh Sehun –namja bermata sayu- sambil meminum kopi panasnya di seberang jalan dari tempay yeoja itu.

"aggashi Luhan… ayo kita pulang" kata seorang pelayan yeoja itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah tongkat di tangannya kemudian mereka berdua pergi, mata yeoja itu tidak bergerak lalu mengecek kesegala arahnya dengan menggunakan tongkat di tangannya. BRUSHHH ! kopi panas itu keluar melalui mulut Sehun, astaga aku terlalu bodoh gumannya lalu mengikuti Luhan –yeoja bertongkat- dari arah belakang.

Yeoja bernama Xi Luhan itu kemudian memasuki rumahnya yang lumayan besar bersama pelayannya, "aggashi hati-ha…" kata-kata pelayan tersebut terpotong ketika Luhan berhenti berjalan lalu terdiam. "BERHENTILAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU ! AKU MUAK YANG SEMUA AKTING KALIAN ! BIARPUN AKU BUTA AKU TIDAK SELEMAH YANG KALIAN KIRA !" bentak Luhan lalu memasuki rumahnya dan meninggalkan pelayan tersebut yang sedag tertunduk takut. Luhan benci ketika seseorang begitu mengkhawatirkannya karena dia… Buta.

Sehun terdiam di samping pelayan tersebut lalu menepuk pundak pelayan itu, lalu menatap pelayan itu dalam mengisyaratkan untuk bersabar. Dia sangat tau bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana ketika kau diremehkan hanya karena kau tidak sama seperti seseorang, dan harus di awasi selama 24 jam. Menyedihkan…

Setiap pagi Sehun akan bersepeda melewati rumah Luhan sebelum dia berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, setiap pagi dia bisa melihat jelas Luhan berdiri di atas balkonnya dan menatap lurus ke arah depan. Membiarkan rambut panjangnya diterpa angin segar yang menyejukkan dan itu membuat Sehun kagum dan membiarkan dirinya bersepeda ke sembarang arah. BRUGGG !

Sial sial sial ! guman Sehun sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit karena tertindih sepedanya, dia terjatuh karena menabrak pohon dan akhirnya kakinya masuk ke dalam roda sepedanya dan tidak bisa di keluarkan ! dia meringis sakit.

"gwenchana ?" suara lembut itu… Luhan ! astaga, wajah mungil itu… tepat di depannya, mengulurkan sapu tangan yang entah ke arah mana dan tersenyum manis ke arah lain dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut lalu pipinya memerah. "Han ahjumma ! bantu namja ini…" perintah Luhan kepada pelayannya yang ada di sampingnya.

Memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, merebahkan diri di sebuah sofa empuk, dan membiarkan kakinya di perban oleh pelayan tersebut. Matanya masih tertuju ke arah Luhan yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang lainnya. "gamsahamnida ahjumma, aggashi…" kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke arah tangga tanpa tongkat membuatnya terkejut. Luhan menaiki tangga itu dengan… lancar ?

"dia sudah hafal letak tempat dan benda di rumah ini sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat matannya rusak…" jelas pelayan tersebut kemudian Sehun mengangguk paham.

Sekarang, sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Oh Sehun untuk menyapa Luhan di setiap paginya, memberikan sebuah susu coklat kesukaannya, membawakan sebuah buku dan beberapa alat untuk menulis memakai huruf braile membuat Luhan bahagia.

Awalnya pelayan itu terkejut ketika melihat Sehun membawa alat tulis untuk orang buta takut kalau Luhan akan marah dan membuat Sehun tidak bisa datang dan membuat Luhan kembali murung, namun keadaan yang dibayangkan terbalik ! Luhan menyukainya dan malah Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi mulus Sehun membuat Sehun semakin mencintainya.

5 bulan… 1 tahun… 2 tahun… telah di lewati oleh seorang Oh Sehun, berbicara bersama Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan memberikan sebuah kertas dengan huruf-huruf braile kemudian tertawa dan berbicara 'kau tidak mungkin bisa membacanya' membuat Sehun tertawa… hey ! Xi Luhan tengah meremehkan seorang Oh Sehun, yang benar saja… Sehun sangat fasih membaca huruf-huruf braile tersebut namun dia hanya diam dan berpura-pura bodoh.

Dengan sebuah cincin di tangannya, Sehun membawa Luhan kehadapan kedua orang tua Luhan dan orang tuanya. Mencium tangan Luhan lalu melamarnya, astaga… itu benar-benar begitu indah. Dengan sebuah tangis bahagia, Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun kemudian meraba wajah yang begitu indah –menurutnya- dan mencium bibir Sehun tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"aku tau apa yang kau tulis selama ini…" Luhan terkejut, pipinya memerah, dia sekarang merasa bodoh. Sehun pun mengeluarkan surat yang Luhan berikan kepadanya dan membacanya keras

"SETIAP PAGI KAU DATANG KE TEMPATKU DENGAN SEBOTOL SUSU COKLAT… MENGELUS RAMBUTKU, DAN MENGUCAPKAN 'GOOD MORNING' MEMBUATKU BEGITU TERSIPU… AKU MENYUKAIMU"

Luhan begitu kesal langsung mencubit pinggang Sehun dan membuat semua orang tertawa, bahagia telah melihat Luhan yang sekarang begitu bahagia hanya karena seorang… Oh Sehun.

Mereka akan menikah setelah operasi mata Luhan, ya… seseorang telah bersedia memberikan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan. Menunggu di sebuah ruangan dan berharap Sehun datang dan mengucapkan kata-kata semangat hanyalah sebuah khayalan, dia telah di beritahukan oleh orang tua Sehun bahwa namja tinggi tersebut sedang ada pekerjaan dan tidak bisa pulang selama 2 hari.

Memasuki ruangan dingin nan menusuk itu membuat Luhan gugup, bau obat bius itu menyebar di seluruh ruangan tersebut. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, membiarkan matanya di operasi dan digantikan dengan mata yang baru sedang di lakukan oleh beberapa dokter.

Perlahan-lahan, matanya tersebut terbuka… dia bisa melihat, melihat kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sehun yang begitu manis dan tampan. Pasti Sehun tampan, gumannya. Dia pun dianjurkan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit selama 3 hari.

Malam itu, hanya ada Ibu Sehun yang menjaganya. Menutup matanya dan membiarkan Ibu Sehun mengelus rambutnya pelan, Drttt… Drttt. "yeoboseyo… Sehun-ah gwenchana ? aa~ tidak apa-apa Luhan sudah bisa melihat, apa kau tidak apa-apa harus kembali melihat dunia hanya dengan sebelah matamu… aa~ kau memang anakku…" Pippp.

Luhan terkejut, maksudnya apa ? apa Sehun pernah mengalami buta sepertinya ? pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan duduk dan membuat Ibu Sehun terkejut. Ibu Sehun pun menceritakan keadaan Sehun dulu, dimana namja bermata sayu itu harus mengalami kerusakan pada retina dan harus mendapatkan donor retina dari orang.

**#FLASHBACK**

Namja kecil tersebut tengah duduk di atas kursi makan di dapur bersama Ibunya yang tengah memanggang ayam panggang kesukaannya, duduk sambil memainkan robot pemberian kakaknya membuat dia bisa bersabar dan tidak merengek-rengek seperti tadi.

"Sehun-ah… sebentar ne, Eomma akan mengambil ponsel Eomma untuk menelpon Appa dan Hyung mu agar cepat pulang dan kita bisa makan bersama" seru Eommanya sambil meletakkan ayam panggang tersebut di atas meja lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Bau gas menyapa hidung Sehun yang sedang menatap dalam ayam panggang yang ada di hadapannya, matanya mencari asal-usul bau tersebut. Oven besar Ibunya berasap ?! "EOMMA ! OVENNYA BERAAKHHHHH !" oven tersebut meledak, menyeabkan seluruh ruangan tersebut terbakar dan beberapa material beterbangan. Sehun yang ada disana hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan, memegang erat matanya yang mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah karena panas yang telak terkena retina matanya.

"Sehun-ah !" teriak Eommanya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut, menelpon panggilan darurat lalu menelpon suaminya, membiarkan rumah mereka telah terbakar sebagian dan lebih memilih membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

"retina matanya telah rusak dan kemungkinan dia tidak bisa melihat, maafkan kami… tapi, kami akan berusaha mencarikan donor retina yang sesuai untuk mata anak anda" penjelasan tersebut terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun, memeluk erat selimut yang ada di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut dan menyalurkan kesedihannya, aku tidak bisa melihat gumannya sambil menangis.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, dan tahun demi tahun. Sehun sekarang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun namun dia hanya bisa duduk manis di kamarnya, menulis beberapa kata denga huruf braile di bukunya dan kemudian meraba buku-buku berhuruf braile untuk membaca sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"kau akan mendapatkan donor retina dan hanya memerlukan 45% milik orang tersebut jadi tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap penglihatan pendonor" akhirnya dia akan kembali melihat lagi, melihat bagaimana sekarang dunia, melihat bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana wajah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya yang telah tidak ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan pelan, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menyesuaikan sinar lampu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat remang-remang bayangan keluarga juga dokter yang sedang melepaskan perban yang ada di matanya, semakin jelas… begitu luar biasa ! Ibunya, Ayahnya, dan Kakaknya tengah memeluknya erat dengan tangis yang tumpah karena sangat bahagia.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

Luhan terkejut, Sehun… bersedia mengalami buta total di sebelah matanya hanya untuknya, menangis karena terharu sambil memeluk tubuh Ibu mertuanya membuat dia semakin mencintai calon suaminya.

"Sehun ?" gumannya ketika seseorang masuk dengan sebelah mata yang berbeda warna, satunya hitam dan satunya coklat muda. Namja tersebut mengangguk lalu memeluk Luhan erat, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya dan menerima cacian juga makian dari Luhan karena donor mata tersebut.

Memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka setelah mengucapkan ikrar suci mereka, menyatukan bibir mereka dan menatap dalam satu sama lain. Hari ini adalah hari terindah untuk mereka, akhirnya Luhan dapat melihat kembali dunianya dan menikah bersama seorang Oh Sehun yang telah bersedia memberikan sebelah matanya hanya untuknya

END

annyeong haseyo ^^

saya kembali dari hiatus yang lumayan panjang TT

ada yang kangen kah ? haha, aku membawa beberapa drabble couple EXO

kuharap kalian suka :*


End file.
